


Танец

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Майкл Бернем не может заснуть. Стамец тоже.





	Танец

Она смотрит на величественную панораму, открывающуюся с обзорной палубы. То, что с Вулкана казалось расплывчатым серым пятнышком даже для идеального зрения, здесь становится россыпью звезд, которым световой фильтр дает разные оттенки. Красиво. Гармонично. Ничего общего с тем, что у нее сейчас внутри.  
  
Клингоны отозвали свои корабли. Л’Релл справилась со своей частью. И Эш ушел с ней. Эш. Тайлер.   
Раньше у нее получалось контролировать эмоции, но теперь кажется, что это утраченный дар. Стоило ли влюбляться, чтобы потом платить за минуты радости подобной болью? С того дня, когда он чуть не убил ее, прошла только неделя. С того дня, когда они впервые были вместе, чуть больше. От одного воспоминания об этом становится трудно дышать.   
  
Кто-то входит в отсек, она напрягается на пару секунд, не поворачиваясь, давая себе время собраться. Если это Тилли…  
  
— Бёрнем. — Нет, не Тилли. Стамец. — Вы здесь. Хм.  
  
— Лейтенант, — она поворачивается и коротко кивает, приветствуя вошедшего.   
  
— До альфа смены пять часов, а вы не спите. Почему?  
  
— Могу спросить вас о том же.  
  
— У меня бессонница, — пожимает он плечами, и она проглатывает совет пойти в медотсек. Стамец подходит к ней, становится рядом, лицом к звездам, и молчит некоторое время. Она тоже смотрит в глубину космоса. Вид должен умиротворять, и раньше это так и действовало. Она многое отдала бы, чтобы вернуть то, что было раньше. Филиппа. Шеньчжоу. Эш Тайлер. Круг по-настоящему близких у нее всегда был крайне узок и ограничивался семьей. Потом в него вошла Филиппа, научила принимать себя, подарив удивительное чувство мира с окружающим, разделив с ней жажду исследований и восхищение жизнью. Эш тоже стал частью круга, очень важной частью. Это были люди, которым она полностью доверяла и не могла представить, что кто-то из них способен нанести удар в спину. Или не в спину.  
  
Ненависть.  
  
В глазах Эша была ненависть, когда он пытался убить ее.   
  
Она зажмуривается и плотнее обхватывает себя руками.   
  
— Как вы справляетесь? — выдыхает она. — С болью?  
  
— С места на десятый варп, Бернем? Вы прямолинейны, как топор.  
  
— Топор не…  
  
— Избавьте…  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается она. — Мне не хватает такта.   
  
Они снова молчат.  
  
— Я не справляюсь, — вздыхает он. — Я просто живу с ней.   
  
Она опускает голову и хмурится, пытаясь усилием воли загнать обратно проступающую в уголках глаз влагу.  
  
— О нет, Бернем, только не вы! — в его голосе практически возмущение. — Не хватало еще… Бернем?  
  
Она поднимает голову, пока не готовая открыть глаза.  
  
— Бернем… — Теперь голос гораздо мягче и в нем чувствуется усталость. — Потанцуйте со мной, Майкл. Третий час ночи по корабельному времени, самый подходящий момент.   
  
У нее дергается уголок губ в намеке на улыбку, и она раскрывает слипшиеся от влаги ресницы.  
  
— Я хотела попросить вас о том же, — выдыхает она и кладет руку ему на плечо. Стамец перехватывает ее за талию, крепко сжимая пальцами другую ее ладонь.   
  
— Только дайте уж мне вести, как-то привычнее.  
  
Ладонь на талии живая. От нее по спине ручейками бежит тепло. Майкл немного расслабляется и снова закрывает глаза, позволяя партнеру выбирать темп.  
  
— Вы никогда не жалели, что встретили его? — говорит она, уверенная, что он поймает мысль и не станет переспрашивать. — Если так больно терять, стоило ли оно того…  
  
— Ни единой секунды не жалел, — фыркает он. — Бернем, топор номер два. Любовь нелогична, но прекрасна. Вы и сами теперь это знаете.  
— Но что делать с пустотой, которая остается потом? — она почти останавливается. Стамец смотрит на нее, наклонив голову, чуть криво улыбается и вынуждает сделать еще шаг.  
  
— Продолжать танцевать, Бернем. Продолжать танцевать.


End file.
